


Vid: embarking without hope (of a safe way home)

by vailkagami



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Gen, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami
Summary: A music video using the song Humankind as the Sailor by Rasputina.





	Vid: embarking without hope (of a safe way home)




End file.
